Beyond Ronan the Accuser
by Klactu
Summary: The Guardians are on their way to Knowhere after defeating Ronan the Accuser, when they are intercepted.


Beyond Ronan the Accuser

After killing Ronan the Accuser, the Guardians were off to find another adventure, and a paycheck. Ties with Nova Corps had been mended and The Guardians were no longer going to prison. Rocket may get them out again, but busting out of prisons was not how any of them wanted to spend their remaining years.

Peter Quill had a developing crush on Gamora he was trying to parlay into a relationship. If he could keep her from cutting his throat. Peter's track record with women had been spotty, at best, and as he was now known around the galaxy as Starlord, Peter's ego only grew larger. The crew were on their way back to Knowhere with hope The Collector would have another artifact he desired for his collection.

"Peta', what's on the rada'? Rocket asked.

"Oh nothing. We've been followed-at a distance-by an unmarked ship for about an hour now. No worries, right?" Peter answered.

"Are we near Knowhere?" Drax asked.

"Well, we're about an hour out. Why do you ask?" Peter asked.

"Because, maybe this guy, or whoever they are happen to be going our way." Gamora said.

"I am Groot!"

"You're right, Groot. These guys may be Ravagers swingin' back around to take everything else we got! I'm buildin' a bomb." Rocket disappeared below deck.

"I don't think you need to build a bomb yet." Gamora said.

"Why not? Building things gives him something to do besides complain about my flying." Peter said.

"I am Groot!"

Rocket popped his head up the stairwell.

"Quill, you almost wrecked us into a meteor!" He was gone again.

"One time, and I only dozed off for a minute! Look, the autopilot's on and nodding off won't happen again. Sheesh! Everyone's a critic."

The ship trailing the Milano began to accelerate and a voice boomed on the intercom.

"Starlord, this is Agent Delia of the Skrull Empirical Intelligence Corps. We intercepted a Kree sub space transmission indicating that you are being targeted by a Kree faction for killing Ronan the Accuser."

Drax, Gamora, and Groot all turned to face Peter who was staring at the console with his mouth open. He turned to the rest of the crew.

"Um, who the hell is this?" Peter asked.

The others looked at each other in confusion as Peter hit the call button.

"We thank you for your warning, and have a nice day." He said.

Rocket reappears with electronics components in his paws.

"Why are you telling us this? It can't be out of the goodness of ya' hearts!" Rocket says.

"We know Ronan the Accuser is dead, and you're to thank for it. The Kree are a mutual enemy and if you require help, call."

The radio went silent and Agent Delia's ship vanished in a ball of light.

Knowhere was a short distance ahead, and after the adventure they had all been through a trip to the bar was in serious need. When they arrived Drax, Groot, and Rocket hit the bar while Peter and Gamora sought Tivan, The Collector out in his demolished home. Peter found him picking up pieces of his collection and placing what still remained intact on half broken shelves.

"Hello, Tivan. We've come to ask what you need, how desperate you are to acquire it, and how much you are willing to pay US to go get it for you." Gamora said.

Tivan looked up with a glint in his eye, and smiled.

"No more Infinity stones. We're done with that." Peter said.

Tivan's wry smile faded.

"Well, there is one thing I require. The egg of a Karanada. Can you do this for fifty million credits?" The Collector asked.

"Agreed!" Peter said.

Starlord was grinning until Gamora slapped him in the shoulder.

"You don't even know what you agreed to!"

"Your word is a binding contract." Tivan said.

"OK, so what's a Karanada? Some kind of plant or perhaps a crystal ball." Peter asked.

"The Karanada is a creature created to devour life energy from planets, and stars. I require one egg. When can I expect delivery?" The Collector said.

"I think I need a drink." Peter said.

"I think I need to reevaluate my life choices," said Gamora.

Next time - The Guardians of the Galaxy seek the Karanada egg, and run into trouble with Kree assassins.


End file.
